


dirty night clowns

by veel



Series: one thing's for sure; i needed you most [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Sad Wilbur Soot, Sleepy Boys Inc - Freeform, Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, Wilbur Soot-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veel/pseuds/veel
Summary: have some wilbur soot angst sdjfkkjfsas
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: one thing's for sure; i needed you most [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021575
Comments: 20
Kudos: 676





	dirty night clowns

Wilbur hated feeling. He hated touching things, he hated things touching him. He didn’t like specific textures. He didn’t like feeling.

Wilbur hated emotions as well. He hated feeling angry, sad, scared. He hated feeling helpless or wrong. Hell, sometimes he hated feeling happy. 

He sat alone in his room on the second floor of his house. Phil was out on a business trip. Despite being the middle child, Techno was put in charge. Wilbur was fine with that. It meant he wasn’t the one who had to take care of Tommy or Tubbo when he was over.

He was in his bed, leaning against the wall. His guitar was on the other side of the room. He didn’t want to go get it, but he did want to play. Oh well. Another time, maybe.

He hadn’t gotten out of bed that morning, and it was already late afternoon. It was one of  _ those _ days where he felt like absolute garbage. Techno and Tommy hadn’t come up to see him. Maybe they forgot he existed. 

His thoughts were interrupted by his ringtone. He sighed and looked at the caller ID. It was Tommy. He pursed his lips into a thin line.

While he knew Tommy was probably concerned, he couldn’t bring himself to care. He didn’t want to do anything that day, let alone talk to his youngest brother.

He waited out the call until Tommy finally stopped calling. Why he didn’t just come upstairs to Wilbur’s room, Wilbur couldn’t tell. He wasn’t going to complain, though.

His phone vibrated as Tommy texted him. Wilbur didn’t bother to read it. Tommy continued to text, because Wilbur’s phone kept vibrating. 

Wilbur knew he should’ve answered, but he just didn’t know if he could handle it. He woke up feeling like shit, and being isolated all day clearly didn’t help him. But he didn’t care. Why would he? He deserved it for being such a waste of time.

His phone went off again, but it wasn’t Tommy calling this time; it was Techno. Wilbur frowned. He should pick up. He needs to pick up. He knew Techno was worried about him. He should’ve picked up. Wilbur’s hand hovered over the phone until Techno stopped calling as well. Wilbur sighed.

He wasn’t surprised when Techno texted him. That time, though, Wilbur decided to finally turn on his phone. He looked at his notifications before opening the messenger app.

_ You have twenty-five unread messages from  _ **_child_ ** _. _

_ child: WILBUR _

_ child: WIL _

_ child: ANSEWR ME _

_ child: WILBUR _

_ child: WILBIE _

_ child: ATE YOU OLAY _

_ child: W _

_ child: I _

_ child: L _

_ child: B _

_ child: U _

_ child: R _

_ child: PLESSE _

_ child: PIXK UP YOU PRICK _

Wilbur had forgotten that Tommy had called a second time.

_ child: I AN GOJNG TO CALK DAD _

_ child: IF YOU DONR POCK UP _

_ child: WIBLR _

_ child: WILBR _

_ child: WIL _

_ child: WILB _

_ child: SOOT MAN _

_ child: BIG W _

_ child: FUCKIGN ANSWRE _

_ child: IM GOINHG TO COME UP THER _

_ child: WILBUR _

_ You have one unread message from  _ **_the blade_ **

_ the blade: i’m coming upstairs in five minutes. you better be decent or at least dressed. _

Wilbur sighed and turned his phone off. He couldn’t bring himself to respond. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall. He could get out onto the roof from his window if he really wanted to, but he didn’t. He didn’t hate his brothers  _ that _ much.

His phone vibrated again.

_ You have twenty-nine unread messages from  _ **_child_ **

_ child: ARE YOU DEAD _

_ child: IM BRIKNGIN FOOD AKD WATER _

_ child: WE’RE COMINF UP NOW _

Wilbur was frustrated with them. He wanted to be alone. He  _ needed _ to be alone. What was the point of having the two of them come upstairs to check on him? He was fine. He was  _ fine _ . He was-

“Open the door, Wilbur!” Tommy shouted from the hallway. Wilbur frowned. He didn’t want to move. His life would be so much easier if they’d let him scroll through Twitter in peace like he wanted to.

Tommy stamped his foot. “I don’t have all day! Open up!” Tommy was too loud. Way too loud. He was all Wilbur could hear.  _ Loud, loud, loud, loud, Tommy, loud, lo- _ “Come on!”

Wilbur heard shuffling on the other side of the door. Techno must’ve finally joined Tommy. He apparently had the key to Wilbur’s room with him as well. As soon as Techno arrived, Wilbur’s door swung open.

Light from the hallway windows flooded into the room. Wilbur had been sitting in the dark, his curtains closed since he woke up at around two in the morning. Tommy walked in first with a plate of mac and cheese and mashed potatoes. There was steak on the plate as well, but Wilbur didn’t notice it. Tommy had also brought up a bottle of water which thankfully wasn’t Dasani. Tommy plopped onto the bed after setting the items on Wilbur’s nightstand.

“What’s up, Big Man? Haven’t seen you all day you fucking noctournal weirdo.” Tommy was clearly figuring out what to say as he said it. Wilbur shifted uncomfortably. He didn’t want to be around anyone. He didn’t need to be around anyone.  _ Alone, alone, alone, Tommy, Techno, alone, Phil, alone, alone, Wilbur, alonealonealonealonealo-  _ “Wilbur?” Tommy’s voice was softer. He moved over to sit next to Wilbur instead of at his feet. Techno was standing ominously in the doorway still.

“Mm.” Wilbur made no attempt at communicating. He hummed shortly and sharply. He didn’t want Tommy in his room anymore. Tommy frowned at Wilbur’s unwillingness to talk. He shifted again.

“ _ Wil _ ,” Tommy whined, still frowning. Wilbur looked away. If he ignored them, maybe they’d leave. Tommy huffed, but was too stubborn to give up. “Stop being emo and talk to us.” Tommy nudged Wilbur’s arm gently.

Techno finally stepped into the room. His hair was thrown up in a messy bun. He was still wearing his pajamas, unlike Tommy.

“Wilbur, are you alright?” Techno’s voice was soft. Much softer than it usually was. There was no hint of aggression or malice, just concern. Plain and simple.

Wilbur sighed and pulled his knees to his chest.  _ They’re concerned and it’s your fault. You did this you attention seeking prick, if you’d just told them you were fine you wouldn’t have worried them they hate you stop being so annoying all the time just fucking stop already I mean- _

“Wil?” Tommy placed a hand on Wilbur’s shoulder. Wilbur hadn’t noticed he was shaking until he looked down at his hands. He looked back up at Tommy’s ocean blue eyes, searching for the anger. There was none. Tommy just wanted to know if his eldest brother was alright.

Wilbur opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again to swallow a sob. He fought back tears. He made his brothers upset. He was  _ sure _ they hated him.

Techno moved to sit down by Wilbur’s feet. He sat with his legs crossed. Concern was etched into his features. 

“I’m sorry.” It was barely a whisper, but Wilbur knew both of his brothers heard it. He squeezed his eyes shut and leaned into Tommy’s shoulder. Tommy was surprised, but wrapped his arms around Wilbur. Techno stayed silent. 

“Wilbur, what’s wrong?” Tommy asked. Wilbur didn’t answer. He finally let his tears escape. He let out a quiet sob. Techno placed his hand on Wilbur’s knee. It was a comforting gesture. Wilbur appreciated it.

“Is it one of  _ those _ days?” Techno asked quietly. Wilbur nodded. “Is there anythin’ you need or want?” Wilbur’s breathing was shaky.

“Don’t leave,” he squeaked. Techno nodded. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Big Man.” Wilbur smiled slightly. Maybe, just maybe, he’d be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> askin for comments because i want clout KJLFSDKJFDS


End file.
